Hopeless Fountain Kingdom
| last album picture = Halsey - Badlands.png | album picture = | next album picture = | last album = Badlands | album = Hopeless Fountain Kingdom | next album = | last release = 2015 | album release = 2017 | next release = }} ''Hopeless Fountain Kingdom ''(stylized as hopeless fountain kingdom) is the upcoming second studio album by American electropop artist Halsey. It is scheduled to be released on June 2, 2017. The deluxe version will be exclusive to digital retailers and Target. Background After the final date of the Badlands Tour, Halsey tweeted "You can find me in the Kingdom", revealing the concept of her second album. She tweeted a similar tweet before officially announcing Badlands. When the announcement was made, Halsey made her profile and background pictures on her Twitter and Instagram accounts white. She also posted multiple pictures of white screencaps. On March 7, 2017, Halsey officially announced the title and release date of the album via her Twitter account. On April 10, 2017, she revealed that the upcoming album would include some featured artists, including a "very, very big urban rap artist." Concept Following the pattern of Halsey's previous releases, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom is expected to be a concept album. It appears that the album will follow a modernized storyline similar to Romeo and Juliet. The rumored concept is as follows: The album is set in a futuristic land (possibly known as the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom), and revolves around two families: Angelus and Aureum. The Angelus family rules over the kingdom, while the Aureum family lives among the common people. When heir to the throne Solis Angelus falls in love with Luna Aureum, chaos ensues. The album is expected to follow this conflict. Release and promotion Following the release of the lead single, Now or Never, and it's official music video on April 4, 2017, a preorder for Hopeless Fountain Kingdom became available worldwide. It was then revealed that the deluxe version of the album will include 16 tracks, while the standard will have 13. It is set to be released on June 2, 2017. Along with the digital preorder, Halsey's official online shop introduced an HFK box set, an HFK vinyl (a limited number of vinyls with an autographed jacket were also available), a shirt, and a choker. In the days leading up to Coachella 2017, promotional billboards for Hopeless Fountain Kingdom began popping up in North America. Track listing The following is the confirmed track listing of the deluxe version of the album, as revealed by Halsey on April 28, 2017. Trivia *Halsey first referenced the album's title as early as 2014. *Halsey referenced this album when announcing Badlands, so she was likely coming up with ideas for this album before Badlands was even finished. *The title was also hinted at in the credits of Badlands. *Halsey wrote with The Weeknd and Sia for the album. Gallery Hfkshirt2.png|HFK shirt Hfkchoker.png|HFK choker Hfkshirt.png|HFK vinyl Hfkvinyld2c.png|HFK d2c vinyl Hfkboxset.png|HFK box set Hfkuo.jpg|Urban Outfitters HFK Vinyl Hfkcd.png|HFK CD hfkdeluxetracks.jpg|Deluxe edition track listing Category:Albums Category:Unreleased Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom